Count Duckula/Reboot Version
Count Duckula '''is a recurring villain on the reboot of Danger Mouse, a vegetarian vampire duck pushed by the will to become famous, especially more so than the world renowned Danger Mouse, Duckula will stop at nothing to become the star he think's he is. Physical Appearance Count Duckula in the reboot is about Danger Mouse's height, though a bit taller according to some production art. This time around Duckula seems to be sporting a purple suit (with pants!) with a matching purple bow tie, along side his cape which is now red and there seems to be flames on his up-turned collar. Along with all that he appears to be wearing Al Capone shoes. His hair is now spiked upwards instead of outwards like his last two counterparts and has purple streaks in them (to help bring attention to himself) Personality Duckula in the reboot can best be described as a eccentrically mischievous duck with a serious delusion of grandeur, as he's so desperate for attention and admiration, that he thinks he deserves, to the point that he'll do just about anything to achieve it. He is however generally upbeat in his mannerism, but underneath it he's deeply scorned and bitter about not being admired for the star he thinks he truly is. He is also shown to be rather dark at times such as when he got fed up with Danger Mouse and Penfold interfering so he had an ice cream truck dropped on them and also had no qualms with enslaving the entirety of Transylvania simply so he'll have an audience for his show, on top of that he turned them into vegetable zombies so that he could occasionally ''eat '''some of them... Similarly to The Count Duckula from the original Danger Mouse he doesn't seem all that ashamed to be a vampire and have used his vampire powers to scheme and escape from Danger Mouse on several occasions, though like The Count Duckula from the spin-off he's a vegetarian and as such his vampire powers all tie into vegetables, though we're never given a reason on why ''this Count Duckula is a vegetarian. Something this Count shares with both his predecessors though, is his love for music and preforming in general, as he considers the world in desperate need for his voice. While he is known to play a verity of instruments his old reliable is his guitar which he carries regularly and considers himself pretty good at it as well as singing, though most others would disagree and claim him to be down right terrible and talent-less. He also seems to be not that well at writing either as The Narrator has called his scripts garbage. That being said, his will to show off these 'talents' are his whole drive for being a criminal, and only sees crime as a means to an end, as he was perfectly willing to temporary stop crime when writing a Danger Mouse episode in 'half the world is not enough'. This if further proven In 'Clash of the Odd-esey' when Danger Mouse was gifted with the god like powers, and had grown to become ginormous, this didn't persuade Duckula to challenge Danger Mouse to prove his talents. (unlike Greenback, Danger Mouses most feared foe, who screamed in terror upon seeing the Gigantic Danger Mouse). Though Danger Mouses immediate instinct once hearing Duckula attempting to sing was to magically remove his beak to who knows where. Danger Mouse claimed it was for the better as he 'finally found a way to stop his mouth from flapping', while Duckula seemed downright depressed at this. What make's him stick out from the other villains (besides the fact that he's a vampire) is that he's not fueled by money or power like Greenback or Crumhorn, he just want's to be loved and admired by literally everyone implying that he lacks self-esteem and just wants to be verified. That being said however his ego is pretty big as he genuinely believes he should be the star of the show and has even tried to rewrite the entire show's universe to be about him, twice! Abilities * Hypnotism- If you look into his eye's he can hypnotize you to do whatever he wants, on top of that the process turns you into a half vegetable zombie * Transformation- When needing to escape he can turn himself into a carrot with a duck-bill and bat-wings to fly off into the night (see picture) * Somewhat of a technician- Not everyone can hook up a revolutionary fusion reactor to a T.V. satellite to broadcast his show's all over the world * High Pain Tolerance- He was attacked by a lion, eaten by a whale, and thrown into a volcano and he still wasn't out of commission, not until they dropped an ice cream truck on him, anyway. Appearances * The Snowman Comeths (Silent Cameo) * From Duck to Dawn (Main Antagonist) * Half the World Is Enough (Speaking Cameo) * The Duckula Show (Main Antagonist) * MouseFall (Minor Speaking Role) * GroundMouse Day (Main Antagonist) * Clash of the Odd-esey (Speaking Cameo) Trivia * He seems to have a picture of the 17th Count Duckula framed on the wall opposite to the main entrance as a nod to the classic T.V. show staring the Count * He is the first version of Count Duckula to wear shoes or even pants. * A common animation error with him is that his ring vanishes from time to time * Almost every time he has appeared he's broken the fourth wall in one way or another ** In fact he's the character to do it the most consistently * Despite being a vampire he has no issue with walking around in the day time. * He also has been shown to be imprisoned in Arkwright Asylum for the Criminally Challenged on occasion * While the original Count Duckula and the 17th Count Duckula had a red bow tie and purple on the inside of their cape, this Count Duckula has a purple bow tie and red on the inside (and outside) of his cape. * He seems accustomed to flames as they are both on his cape and guitar Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Reboot Characters Category:Original Series Characters